Take a Dip, Dax
by Took-Baggins
Summary: It's another one of those late nights, and Daxter's been doing some thinking.


A/N I found this little story in a notebook I used for school last fall and realized I hadn't put it up yet. Anyway, I've always wondered about Daxter's family. I know Jak was from Haven and all, but I've never heard tell about Dax. So this is just a little buddy-buddy type moment I thought was kind of cute. Hope everyone likes it!

I'm disclaiming! You heard it! Besides, I think we all know this by now.

x x x

It was one of those nights.

They had been running around all day. Half of the places they saw Daxter didn't even know the name of, places with so many twists and turns they could have wandered forever in the thick jungles bordering their home. Luckily Jak's excellent sense of direction was never caught off guard.

Daxter, too tired to find his own place, had invited himself to stay in Jak's room. It was becoming routine, almost, that they would end up together, with Daxter rambling halfway through the night and poor Jak enduring it stoicly. Tonight, however, was one of those few nights when the younger boy hadn't found much to say (yet. One was never safe for long). Rather, the two of them sat outside the window, on the ledge that ran along the outside wall of many huts in Sandover.

The sea was laid out before them, stretching away into the darkness like some familiar void. The stars seemed so much brighter scattered above the dark water. Daxter had fixed his attention on them, his face turned upward into the silver light.

"I've been thinkin'." Jak's eyes widened, giving him a look that was clearly filled with disbelief. The redhead ignored it, crossing his arms and leaning into the wall behind them. "Yeah, I know, it's a miracle. But really, it's kinda been botherin' me for awhile..." his eyes closed, trying to block out his friend's face. He could always tell Jak just about anything, the guy was so alarmingly easy to talk to. And man, could he keep a secret. They fell into silence again, as Daxter tried to organize his thoughts enough to put them into words. Jak lifted one foot to the ledge, propping his elbow on it as he waited patiently. "You've got your uncle...he was already here when you showed up...but I've been here for as long as I can remember."

He cracked an eye to glance at Jak, as if reassuring himself that he was still there. "I guess I've been here my whole life."

Jak shrugged, knowing where his friend was headed with this. It was something that had bothered him off and on throughout the years, though he rarely brought it up.

Moments of weakness he called it.

He opened his eyes again, looking upward sadly. "Jak, I can't help feelin' like I got nothin'." Jak elbowed him. "_Besides_ you. It's just...gets kinda lonely, havin' no family, ya know?" he smiled a little as Jak nodded. He had no parents either, and it was somewhat comforting to know that they were both missing out on the same thing.

Jak could see his friend was a little happier from just having said something about it. As they fell into silence once more, Daxter's smiled became a little forced. His forehead creased as he furrowed his brow, thinking.

With a grin Jak reached out and grabbed his friend in a hug, pinning the smaller boy's arms to his sides. Normally Daxter would've taken that sort of thing from Jak (and only Jak). He was of the opinion that guy hugs from your best friend were acceptable (in private) and would in no way compromise his manliness. This time, however, he had caught sight of Jak's face and, knowing it better than anyone's, had immediately recognized that grin.

"Jak? Jak! Oh no, don't you dare! Hey!" Daxter struggled uselessly, feeling his stomach leap into his throat as Jak punted him over the edge. With a shriek and a splash he landed next to the tiny dock. Jak watched him come up, spluttering and red in the face.

"You idiot! What was that for? Jak! I THOUGHT WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT HERE!" having effectively lightened his friend's mood, Jak turned and climbed through the window. Daxter had already arranged his hammock with a pillow (he was there so often that no one bothered to put it away anymore) and he paused to twist it up a little before gracefully leaping into his own. He smirked as he listened to Daxter making his way into the hut, complaining loudly all the way. He stomped upstairs, a ready glare being offered up to Jak. Silently he untangled his hammock and changed in a dry set of clothes he'd thrown onto the floor a day or two before.

"That was hilarious, blondie. Maybe next time you could miss and break a few of my ribs." he threw his dripping jacket at Jak, grinning happily when he saw him squirm and throw it off. Rolling into his hammock, he glanced at Jak to see him peering at him across the dark room.

_Well?_ He inquired, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Daxter was finished fuming, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, okay, I do feel a little better. Huh...leave it to you to turn an attack into something positive." he pulled off a glove and tossed it into Jak's face, snickering as they settled down and fell once more into silence.

Daxter sighed, his eyes straying to the window and the bit of sky showing through. He did feel better, he always did after talking with Jak, despite how little was actually said. Still, the thought never left him, it would always resurface in some small, still moment. Every time he let his guard down, his thoughts wandering to something besides Jak and Keira, it was always there. Sleep pulled at him as he sighed and curled deeper into his bedding.

All he could do was push it away.


End file.
